Strength Through Weakness
by Punk-magician
Summary: While living a life with no-one to show him affection of any kind, Naruto is given a chance to become the strongest Shinobi in the nations. While training himself and meeting the Kyuubi a different way, Naruto must come to terms on what is more important, seeking revenge or protecting his nindo.
1. chapter 1

Hello all and thanks for reading my first fanfiction. I have been reading a lot (sadly) and for some time wanted to try it myself. So this will be a Naruto fanfic and he will have a powerful Dojustu that will surpass the Sharingan and the Byakugan. This fic will also have a lot of Sasuke bashing with some Sakura and slight Kakashi bashing. For the romance, I'm not sure if I should choose 1 girl or a harem, I'll let ya guys vote.

1 girl, who: 0

Harem, who: 0

summary: Growing up without anyone to show him any type of affection, Naruto chooses to train himself and hide his true abilities. When he meets the Kyuubi things will change and the power Naruto will gain will change the ninja world. The only question is, for the better or for the worse?

Chapter 1: Fox and Student

Sitting in the middle of a shabby dark room was a boy no younger than 9. The apartment that he currently lived in was a dump. It had cracked walls with peeling paint, cracked or shattered windows, a ceiling with many holes and cracks, but the worst part was the writing...no the ingravings in the walls. Looking like in was carved with knives, the words 'DEMON', 'FOX BRAT', and other foul messages littered the walls. The boy had spikey hair that could bebe compared to the sun. His eyes were an icey blue that held endless amounts of pain and sadness, but could still pierce the coldest heart. On his cheeks were whiskers like scars that reminded him of what he is. He sat crying softly to himself, feeling the 'phantom aches' of the many scars that decorated his body. The worse being the words 'DEMON FOX' carved into his back. That boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki.

"Why can't they see it was not me who attacked the village?" Asked the boy to no one in particular. You see, Naruto isn't an idiot, even though he chooses to pose as one. He found out long ago that he was the container of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, or otherwise known as the 9 Tailed Fox. " **It's because they are all fools who don't see with they're eyes but with they're hate."** Said a voice that was soft like silk but could still cut diamonds. Naruto looked around frantically, scared that someone has come to hurt him again. "w...who's there...p..please don't hurt me, I...I didn't do anything!" came the blondes shakey voice. The owner of the unknown voice frowned in anger then look on with sadness. **_How could adults do this to someone, and to a child not less!'_** The unknown person took a breath to calm themselves before speaking. **"I am the almighty Kyuubi, the reason why the villagers hate you is because of me."**

Naruto was shocked that he was able to hear the Kyuubi. He thought for a moment then tried something the shocked him more. _'Are you in my head?'_ Though the blonde. " ** _We are able to communicate through a telipathic link between us if that's what you mean_**

The blonde boy only turned his head in confusion. ' _Why are you talking to me...a...are you gonna steal my body?!?'_ Kyuubi only looked on in sadness as what the boy thought was completely wrong. What "SHE" wanted to do was help the boy and make him strong and show the village they made a big mistake. **"No I don't want to steal your body! I actually want to make a deal with you. How does that sound?"** Naruto thought for a moment and though ' _what deal, why should I trust you out of all people?'_ The Kyuubi felt a shudder at the tone of the young boy. He sounded so emotionless that is was hard to tell if he actually was just a child. **"How about I train you to become stronger than any ninja and in turn you let me access some of your senses and let me out every once in awhile?** Naruto instantly thought it was a trick until he felt something strange, something he never felt before. He felt that he could trust her and she would not betray him like so many others. 'And if I agree, how would you do those things?' ask the now intrigued blonde. **"For starters your gonna have to enter your own minds cape and we'll have to do some specific tasks."** Minutes passed in silence as Naruto was debating with himself. He would become stronger than any ninja. He could protect himself and the few people he held precious to his heard. Images of Iruka, Hokage jiji, and the workers at the ramen shop he loved popped into his head. Finally done with his debate he answered. 'Ok, I'll take your deal, but I want to know what we are gonna do first.' The stern in his voice implied that he was taking the deal. **"We will first work on you physical training and on your taijutsu. Then we will work with your kunai and shurikan training. After that we will find you a weapon that suits you. We will work on ninjutsu. genjutsu, and other studies later because you are too young and small for that kind of training."**

Going though the information given to him, he thought of how the village always hated him and how he was only accepted by a short group of people. 'I'll take your offer Kyuubi, On one condition.' The Kyuubi was shocked that he accepted after accusing her of trickery a few moments ago but smiled. **"And what is that?"** She asked while raising an eye brow, though he couldn't see it. 'I don't want any cheating or short cuts. whatever you have in mind for me I want the full package of what you have to offer.' Kyuubi was even more shocked. She expected that blonde wanted to learn as quickly as possible to get the power. With enough training she could possibly make him a Jounin by the time he leaves the academy. **"And why would you want to go through a hell like that, my training methods are brutal and exhausting."** The blonde smile and Kyuubi felt it. It was a smile of true determination. _'I want the strength I gain to be pure and not rushed. I want to learn every little detail and leave out errors of any kind. I want to protect my precious people with everything I have, and lastly, the strongest never got any where cheating'_ Smirking at the answer, Kyuubi said **"Very well said kit, you should be a writer. anyway I will agree to train in everything of my knowledge, but be warned...it's gonna hurt."** The whiskered boy shuddered at the thought but smiled because he knew he could trust the Kyuubi. **"Get some rest now, you'll have a long day tomorrow."** Naruto nodded and took his dirty old blanket and covered himself to soon be engulfed in a dreamless sleep.

Naruto woke to the sun's rays shining on him through the cracked window. Slowly getting up he let out a yawn and did some stretches to wake himself more. ' _Well today's the first day of my training'_ Though the young tadpole. " **Indeed it is, prepare to face the difficulties of becoming a Shinobi"** Said the oversized fox in his mind. ' _Do iI need to get anything before we start?'_ Asked Naruto with a bit of curiosity. **No, but before we begin I need you to come to your mindscape."** Being a child Naruto only looked confused but closed his eyes and concentrated on the voice of the Kyuubi. Reopening his eyes, he saw that he was no longer in his room. He was in a dark sewer with water that went pass his ankles. There were many halls that led to Kami knows where. Naruto went down a hall and felt a pull, like a tugging sensation so he followed it. It let him down many halls until he found a huge dungeon like room. There infringement of the boy, stood a gigantic cage with a paper on it. The paper had a kanji for seal on it. He walked up to the gate and gasped when he saw blood red eyes with black slits staring down at him. The eyes were cold and held hate that made the boy shudder in fear. **"So now we formally meat."** Said a boon no voice. Naruto flinched at the amount of venom the voice had. The fox narrowed her eyes and said **"Maybe I should use my human form."** Naruto nodded hesitantly and Kyuubui began to shrink down. Soon there stood upfront of Naruto was a beautiful girl of 16. She had beautiful red spikey hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a light red but still had the slits. She wore a tight black shirt with a black vest with red stripes and many pockets to hold scrolls and a dagger. Her pants were black Anbu with red lines down the sides. Her sandals were the standard black. The whiskered boy blushed at her figure. Her breasts were C cup, not too big not too small. Her butt was nice and stuck out well. Kyuubi smirked as she saw the boys blush. "Y...you are the...the KyiubKyuubi?" Asked Naruto. Kyuubi raised can eye brow. **"Wells yes, why do you ask?"** Naruto continued to stare at her. "You don't look scary like the stories. You actually look very pretty." It was the Kyuubi's turn to blush. This boy who barely met her called her pretty, after seeing her fox form too. **"...W...well since you accept my training, I am reqrequired to change your genetics so that you can become the most powerful Shinobi."** Naruto was confused but nodded. "Do what ever you have too Kyuubi. I trust you." Kyuubi smiled. She felt touched because the boy has strict trust issues since everyone tries to scew him over in some way. **"Ok Naruto, another thing. I will give you a Dojustu to help you with your journey."** Too say he was surprised would be an understatement. Naruto knew what a Dojustu was and was very excited that he was gonna get one. "Which Dojustu am I gonna be getting?" Kyuubi thought for a moment, giving it an actual thought. After a moment she said **"I will be giving you your very own Dojustu. It will be stronger than the ones that the village currently has."** Kyuubi smirked, a Dojustu that will be stronger than the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It will be a challenge but a fun one. "What will it be able to do?" Asked a shocked Naruto. A Dojustu that was so strong it could protect him even from ninjas was a prayer answered. **"Your dojustu will allow you to adapt to any fighting situation. If you watch your opponents with your eyes activated you will be able to copy their fighting style and justus, even blood line ones."** Again the blonde was shocked. Through enough training he could have the power stronger than a Kage. **"You will still have to train in their techniques"** Naruto nodded, he knew there would be a catch. No one can can that amount of power with out struggle. "Ok Kyuubi I am easy for what ever you need to do." She nodded and walked up to him. She place her hand on his head and a seal appeared. Naruto then shut his eyes as pain filled them. He grunted and shielded his eyes as Kyuubi pulled back. Soon the seal was gone after minuminutes of feeling like his eyes are on fire, the feeling stopped. **"Slowly open your eyes. You will have to train very hard in using your eyes. They come with much more than expected."** Nodding Naruto soon realized that his senses have also been raised. He could clarify different smells, different sounds, and see every thing sharper. He felt the vibrations on the water from the water dripping. "Everything seems to be more clear. Like I am one with everything." Kulyuubi chuckled this isn't even half your power. Your Dojustu isn't even activated. Flexing his arms and legs he also realized that they felt stronger.

Kyuubi then yawned and flipped her hair. **"Okie kit, it's getting late candy you need to get rest. You can examine your new body skills tomorrow."** Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. Soon again he was back in the real world sitting in his room. He grabbed his ragged blank etc and covered himself, letting sleep claim him.

Alright that is chapter one. I hope you guys like it. Remember vote on either Naruto getting 1 girl or a harem. Tell me who and why the girls should be with him. Also, yes I will make some original characters and justus. please review and give your opinion on what I should add. THANKS!!!

-Punk.Magician


	2. Chapter 2: The Meaning of Pain

Hello, I am back with another chapter of Strength Through Weakness. I have decided that Naruto's Dojustu will have multiple affects, but don't worry I won't make him god like. also I will have Naruto use different types of weaponry because I want him to be more different from the anime and manga version. This chapter will be longer than the first and may vary in size each chapter. I will try to update this story daily or every few days as I have a some what free summer schedule.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

1girl, who: 1

harem, who: 0

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Chapter 2: The Meaning of Pain

Naruto awoke to the sun's rays shining on him. He slowly rose up stretching and memories of the previous night flooded his mind. ' _Well seems today I start my training, hey Kyuubi are ya there?'_ After a moment of waiting Kyuubi said **"Yes I am kit, are you ready for your first day of ninja training?"** Giving a smirk Naruto nodded his head and though ' _I am ready for what ever you have to teach Kyuubi Sensei.'_ Nodding, Kyuubi said **" Alright first I need to you to get some supplies before you start your training. You need about 300 kunai, 100 shirikan, chakara weights, sealing scrolls,..."** Kyuubi went through a list of equipment, so much that Naruto had to write it down and ask for what again. Trying to get training supplies was gonna be a tough task because the village hated him and most likely didn't want him getting stronger. " **Maybe you can ask the old man to help get you some supplies."** Thinking it over for a bit, Naruto nodded. _'Jiji does help me sometimes_ , _I can go to him and we can go to the shops, get some new clothes and the supplies.'_ He got up, took a cold shower and put on some clothes. He wore a black shirt with a red swirl symbol on the front with a pair of blue shorts. He also wore blue sandals that were barely holding together. After warming up some cup ramen and wolfing it down, he was out the door.

Walking down the streets of Konaha, the villagers were giving Naruto nasty looks, but after years of experience he ignored them. After seeing this through his eyes, Kyuubi glared and thought ' **Stupid villagers, blaming a child for something out of his control. If it weren't for him I would've destroyed you all.'** After walking for about 5 minutes Naruto was out of the bad side of town. Now that didn't change the looks he gotgot, but it was less likely someone would try to hurt him. _'Hey Kyuubi Sensei, how do I activate my Dojustu and why do I feel stronger than last night?'_ Asked Naruto. Kyuubi chuckled at his question. **"Well, just like a regular Dojustu it has to activate at a time of great stress or a like or death experience. As for why you are stronger...well since you let me see through your senses now, some of my chakara can flow into your body making you stronger and more healthier than a normal human."** Taking a minute to process everything his teacher said, the blue eyed boy nodded in realization. He was happy that he had to work for his power. It meant that when he a heifer it, he actually earned it and would know everything of Kyuubi's teachings. Without realizing it, he arrived upfront of the Hokage tower. Opening the door, he crept pass the receptionist because she was also one of the people that hated his guts. Inside his office, Sarutobi was having a fierce battle with a great enemy of every Hokage, paper work. ' _Geez Minato, how were you able to get through all this troublesome work?'_ Thought the aged monkey. Hearing a knock at the door he smiled at the exude to get out of doing the paper work. "Enter!" He said with a stern voice. Naruto opened the door and walked in with a smile that could fool anyone. "Hey Jiji-San, how's the paper work goin?" He asked, knowing that his 'grandfather' hated the thing. The Hokage smiled and looked at the boy he considered to be his grandson. "Well Naruto-kun...I'm getting too old for this shit." Being the Hokage for so long, Sarutobi has been through many things, though not as nearly as bad like Naruto, but enough to tire someone. Naruto looked at the old man with sympathy, then a smile. "Well Jiji...someday I will replace or the next Hokage!"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. He knew that eventually Naruto would wantcto become a ninja, but to be Hokage...not even he was sure he could do it. He gave a smile covering his small doubt and said "Well Naruto-kun, why do you want to be Hokage?" Naruto was caught off guard by the question and thought about for a moment. He hated that the villagers seemed to hate him. That over the years they have tried non stop to try and kill him. He remembered waking up in the hospital multiple times and having his doctors or nurses poison him. Then he thought about what he desired most. To be acknowledged and accepted by everyone. He wanted to protect himself and this closes to him; Iruka Sensei, Jiji, the ramen stand family...those are his precise people. After a moment he said "I want to be Hokage because I want to be acknowledged and accepted as a Shinobi of the leaf. I want people to see me as Naruto Uzumaki and not the demon brat. I want to be able to protect myself and those important to me." The old man smiled at the young boy. An answer like that had come from the heart and he knew it.

"That is a very good answer. Now what brings you here so early today?" Naruto smiled that finally he could ask his question. "Jiji, I want to begin my train as a ninja. I was wondering if you could go shopping with me to her new clothes and some supplies, please?" The mood in the room quickly changed. "How are you gonna train yourself Naruto-kun, and why do you need me. I have too much work to do." Looking down to the floor, Naruto quietly said "Most shop keepers don't like me. They either over price me for the stuff buy, don't let me it their stores, or try to poison me." Looking angered and forgot the second part to his question, the old monkey called an Anbu to the room. Naruto-kun, what shops have done this to you. please write them downing this paper." Taking a paper Naruto Behan writing the names of the businesses that have wronged him. When Finnish, he gave the paper to the Anbu and the Hokage whispered something in his ear. Standing up, Sarutobi said "Alright Naruto-kun, let's go get you some supplies and new clothes."

After exiting the Hokage tower, Naruto and his jiji were walking down a street heading to a ninja clothes shop. The blonde haired boy was bouncing with excitement and Sarutobi just laughed. Both were walking for awhile until they came to a shop called 'Ninja wear'. Entering the store the shop owner turned to greet his customers. Seeing the Hokage he smiled until he saw Naruto. In an instant his warming smile turned into a cold glare. Seeing this Sarutobi asked "Is there a problem here?" Pointing at Naruto the shop owner said "We don't allow his kind in here!" Hearing this he glared and sent some killer intent (KI) at the owner. "Well he is with me, and you will allow him to shop here or you will no longer have a business here." Nodding mostly from fear, the owner allowed them to pass. "Well Naruto-kun, go look around. Not wanting to be told twice, Naruto went to look at all the clothes. After an hour and a half of looking, he came out with his new wardrobe. He changed his clothes so now he was wearing blackish blue ninja pants with dark green lines going down the sides. A belt that had pockets and holster held up his pants well. He wore a white tight muscle shirt with a light, black vest with dark green lines outlining the ends and sides. In the vest weed various pockets. Instead of his blue sandals, he wore black chakara metal toed ninja boots. Finishing the look he wore finger less gloves with chakara metal plates at the backs of the hands. The old Kage just stared at his 'grandson' in awe. What doubt he had was instantly forgotten as he looked like a true ninja. Naruto smiled as he held out other clothes that he liked and brought them out to purchase. The old man knowing Naruto hadn't much money paid for the clothes much to Naruto's praise. Putting Naruto's clothes in a sealing scroll, he gave it to him and he put it in one of his pockets in the vest. "Thank you so much for the clothes Jiji, I will make sure to not disappoint you." Said Naruto as they walked to a weapons shop. Sarutobi chuckled at what the blonde said. "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, just make sure to work hard." Not long after they started walking they arrived at a shop called 'The Iron Dragon'. Entering the store they were greeted by a smiling man who looked to be in his late 50's. He had muscles that indicated he was very strong and deep scares that showed he was a warrior and a crafter. The owner looked at the people who came in. "Ah, Hokage-sama, what can I do for you...and your guest?" Naruto was surprised that the shop owner wasn't glaring at him or yelling hurtful things at him. "Hello my friend. it has been a long time. I am helping this lad here get some training equipment." The owner looked at Naruto and his new clothes. "Well he does look like a promising young one, have him look around the shop." The Hokage nodded and pushed Naruto to the many aisles.

Naruto looked around at the many weapons that decorated the walls and shelves. He thought for a moment and thought he he should ask Kyuubi for advice. ' _Kyuubi Sensei, what weapon should I get? I know I have the list, but I want to be able to weird a weapon also.'_ Kyuubi thought for a moment and looked through Naruto's eyes. " **Well you should definitely learn how to use a sword. If you learn to use different weapons then maybe you can have multiple Aces against your enemies."** Naruto mentally nodded. Learning to use different weapons would give him an advantage in almost every battle. ' _Ok Kyuubi Sensei, what weapons do you think I should use?'_ He asked with determination. **"Well first grab a sword, then a staff, a pair of nunchucks, twin daggers, a bow and some arrows, a spear, and gauntlets."** Hearing all of this, Naruto had a big sweat drop. Without questioning his Sensei he went in search of those items. He looked through some swords on a wall. Each one was beautifully crafted. He then felt a weird pull towards one of the swords. It was the same pull he felt when he was in the sewer of his find. He reached out his hand and moved it from each sword. He stopped when he felt a tug at a handle from a sword close to the end of the wall. Gasping, Naruto looked over the sword and unsheathed it. The handle was a light and dark green with streaks of a light blue going in and out. The blade was black with a silver edge with a tip that look like it was sharper then anything he'd ever seen. At the bottom of the handle was a small jagged blade that was all green. The sheath Had a dark green with the same light blue design. He knew that the sword was meant for his as he felt Kyuubi nod in agreement. Next he went to a shelf that had different kinds of nunchucks. There were ones that had spikes at the ends and ones that had small blades on them. What caught his eye was a pair that had one of the sticks black, with the other being white. Both had small weights at the end with looked to cause massive damage if swung correctly. He picked them up noting it's weight and that he would have to work on his physical strength. Happy with what he got he went looking for his next item. Walking over to another shelf with knifes and daggers, he noticed that there were so many. Looking at the many he tried to only memorize the pairs that he saw. Closing his eyes he tried looking for the tugging sensation again. He smirked when he felt his hand subconsciously move from different knives. Stopping. he opened his eyes again to widen them. The daggers that his hand stopped on were greenedgreened handled, similar to the sword. The blades were black with silver edges as well. The only thing that was different was that the daggers had to sheaths. Satisfied with the blades he went to look for a staff. Walking up to a wall he noticed there was only one staff. It appeared to be made of some kind of black metal. Not seeing a choice he grabbed the staff and went to look for a bow. Looking through the bows he saw one that made him smirk with mischief. A bow made of brown wood with a silver handle stood out to him. It's string looked to be made of a strong ninja wire. He grabbed it and while holding so many iritems dropped his staff. When it hit the ground 2 thinks popped out. On one side of the staff a spear head popped out. On the other end was a a blade that looked like a scythe. Smiling he thought ' _Well that's 2 birds with 1 stone and a extra weapon.'_ Down to the last item on the list, Naruto walked to a shelf that held many different gloves. He looked them over as some had spikes on the Knuckles, others had claws on the finger tips, there was even one that looked like a pair of boxing gloves. He stared at a pair of dark metal fingered gloves. They had dark with black chakara metal on the fingers with a small plate on the back of the hands. Putting them on he carried the rest of his items.

Bringing all of his weapons back to the front, both the Hokage and the shop owners jaw dropped. "Well looks like someone is interested in weapons." Said the shop owner. Sarutobi slightly twitches at how much this would cost him. While the owner looked over the weapons he was shocked. "N...Naruto...can you unsheathed that sword?" Naruto looked at the owner with a confused look. "Well yeah, when I found it, it was like the sword was calling out to me. Just like the daggers." The owner looked more shocked as he saw the dagger. In all his years no one has been able to unsheathed that sword no less hold it or the daggers. Who ever tried was always shocked with lighting chakara. "Well the reason I ask is because you are the first person I saw ever hold it along with the daggers. Anyone else who tried was shocked. A...and you were...a...able to lift that staff!!!" Again Naruto looked confused as he looked at the black staff. Now that he looked at it more he saw that it has deep markings engraved into it. "Yes, even though hit is very heavy I want to be able to try and use it." Sarutobi after witnessing the owner freak out over Naruto being able to wield those weaweapons made him proud in a way. It made he feel that Naruto will be able to protect this village with all his might. "Well old friend how much is this all gonna be?" Asked the worried Hokage. "Well since he can hold all those weapons without getting hurt, it's on the house. As long as you promise to wield the for the good of Shinobi and to never disgrace them." Naruto nodded and felt honored that he was able to hold such weapons that felt powerful. Before he forgot, Naruto handed the owner a list of the things Kyuubi wanted him go get. Chuckling the owner nodded. "Well these you can pay for. let's see 300 kunai, 100 shurikan, chakara weights, sealing scrolls, Fuinjustu scrolls, 200 senbon needles, weight seals, 500 arrows and a jumbo sealing scroll." The owner look exam axed and looked at the Hokage. Sarutobi sweat dropped but nodded his head. The owner smiled, turned his head and shouted "Tenten! I need you to come here and get some supplies for a customer please!" A minute later a girl about Naruto's age came from the back. She wore a white robe like shirt with green pants that were held up by a light red and white sash. Her hair was a light brown that was done in a double bun like fashion. She looked at her father then at Naruto, then at the Hokage, then back at Naruto. She looked him over and on her cheeks was a small pink tint. Her father handed her the list and said "Find everything on this list and throw in a couple more sealing scrolls with minis." Nodding, the girl known as Tenten said "S..sure father...right a...away!" She turned and rushed away. Naruto however was at a loss of words. When he looked at the girls eyes he felt like something had stung him. Her eyes were like a choolately brown that anyone would melt into. Waiting for a couple minutes the girl returned with a scroll almost the size of Naruto's body. "Now the total of these items come out to 2,678 yen." The Hokage paid the price knowing that the owner didn't give him the full bill and left with Naruto carrying the scroll.

Before Sarutobi left Naruto to go back to thethe Hokage towed he gave Naruto a piece of paper and said "Here Naruto-kun, take this and put it on your apartment door. It is a seal that will allow you and only people you allow to enter. When you put it up make sure to put some of your blood on it." Nodding, Naruto took the paper said a quick thanks, hugged the old man and ran off to his apartment. While running, he didn't notice the looks he got from the villagers from his change in clothing and looks of confusion with his giant scroll. When he got to his apartment he entered and closed the door. Immediately he put the seal on the door. He pulled out one of the daggers that he put on his belt and cut his finger and wiped it on the seal. The seal glowed a light blue then stopped. Looking at his scroll he looked to Kyuubi for his next task. ' _Alright Kyuubi Sensei I have all my supplies now, what do I do?"_ Kyuubi smiled and said **"Come back to your mind scape kit, but this time I want you to be touching the scroll when you concentrate."** Naruto nodded and did as he was told. Soon enough he was in the sewer again, this time he was already inform of the cage. "Alright Kyuubi Sensei, I am here and so is the scroll. Now what?" As she walked over to the scroll, Kyuubi pushed her chakara into in and pulled out the seal weights. **"Ok kit, I am gonna put these weight seals on you. They are to make it harder for you to move. Each time you get use to the weight, is when I'll up it more. We are gonna work on your physical training since you are too young to use chakara now."** Kyuubi put pieces of paper on Naruto's shoulders, elbows, knees, feet, hands and his chest. When she was done she took a step back and did a few hand signs. When the hand sign were done. Naruto immediately fell to the wet ground with a grunt. "Ugh! What the hell? I can barely move with these on!" Kyuubi chuckles at her containers foolishness. **"Well to be able to build up your strength and speed your gonna have to wear these weights. When I'm done with you, no one will be able to match your speed and strength."** Struggling to stand up, Naruto looks at Kyuubi and gives her a foxy grin. "Well what do I do now then Kyuubi Sensei?" After a quick though he said **"Go to one of the training grounds in the forest. When you get there I want you to run 50 laps around the field. After that I want you to do 150 push ups, 150 sit ups, 150 squats, and 150 chin ups. This will be your training for a year, along with chakara exercises and taijutsu training."** After leaving his mind and **d** eciding to walk to the field to get use to the weights, Naruto silently dreaded the training he was about to do. but he knew that it would be worth it. When he got to the field he already felt tired and that really dissapointed him. ' _Man I'm gonna go through hell if I'm already warn out just by walking here.'_ Though Naruto as he tried to to his laps. On the inside, Kyuubi was impressed that he hadn't given up already. She felt that Naruto would truly commit to her training.

 ** _1 Month later_**

After doing different physical exercises with easy chakara controlling exercises for a solid month, Naruto felt the affects of his training. He noticed that after awhile with training with the weights, sooner or later he didn't know there was weight on him. Of course Kyuubi kept increasing the weight which made it more difficult, though he still made it through his exercises. Everyday he would train when the sun rose to the late evenings. He even ate healthier, because Kyuubi told him that he would need different nutrients to grow stronger as well. His strength and speed increased dramatically and he still hasn't even used the chakara weights yet. Since his training was mostly focused on physical exercise, his fighting skills were still sloppy. And when he uses his speed, he doesn't have to right timing and he either goes flying or crashes hard.

Naruto was currently running laps to finish his last day of physical training. His weights were turned up so that he was carrying 200 pound on each limb and his chest. Going over his trying Naruto though of all the crazy things Kyuubi had him learn.

 _Flash back no justu!!!_

Naruto was bending and stretching his body in odd ways using the weights to his advantage to get the ultimate stretch without tearing his muscles. Kyuubi wanted him to learn acrobats so that his body would have trouble moving in odd ways and he would be more flexible to dodge attacks and use unique fighting styles. One of his training stretches was balancing on a log while holding to cinder blocks out while leaning back. (Think of when Neo dodges the bullets from the matrix, but while holding cinder blocks) That exercise made him sore for multiple days.

 _Flash back release!!!_

Naruto shuddered at the memory. He soon realized that he was almost done with his laps and couldn't wait to relax. _'It's been a full month since I've been trying with the seals and physical exercises, I wonder when we are gonna move on.'_ Hearing the blondes thought, Kyuubi smirked. She had him train with the seals for a month for a reason. She saw that Naruto was that strong to begin with. She gave him speed, but things can always be improved. So. she had him work on strength so that when she taught him taijutsu, he would already be strong and quick. Finishing his last lap. he ran to a shaded spot under a tree to catch his breath. **"Good job today kit. You didn't even stop during all of your exercises."** Said the Kyuubi in Naruto's head. Nodding Naruto thought ' _Kyuubi Sensei, I know that this training involves developing muscle, when are we gonna move on to other methods?'_ After a short nod of acceptance and a small sigh, Kyuubi said " **Today is your last day for physical exercises, though I still expect you to do them, tomorrow we are gonna start your training on taijutsu."** To say Naruto was excited was a slap on the wrist. He was so happy that he could do more than just the simple push up now. "Oh boy! I can't wait to start!!! Finally we get past the easy part and on to the interesting stuff!" Kyuubi softly chuckled at her blonde containers mood. **"Yes kit, now go home and relax. Your body needs the rest for what I have planned for you."** Giving a small nod, Naruto gathered his things and began his walk back to his apartment.

Aaaaand the second chapter is done! So in this fic I will not pair up Naruto with Hinata or Sakura, because I believe that's too common in Naruto. Since Naruto is able to copy different techniques I will allow him to have all the nature affinities in chakara manipulation. Remember to vote if Naruto should get 1 girl or a harem. Also leave a review, how are you guys liking it? I am willing to take tips and suggestions from anyone who's willing to help. Any who, peace!!!

-Punk.Magician 

-Punk.Magician


	3. chapter 3: Power of Will Vs Giving Up

Okie I am back with another chapter of STW. Now I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but my phone broke and I had to wait a couple weeks to replace it. I've been thinking about who to pair Naruto with and I've decided either a same age Anko or a female Haku. Just for fun, I'm gonna make Hinata be like herself from the Road to Ninja movie. I apologize for those who are reading for the long delay and hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We find our hero laying in his small bed trembling and muttering in his sleep. Flashes of past memories were going through his head, making it impossible to think or concentrate on anything. A memories flashed in his mind of a mob chasing him down an alley way. His breathing was heavy due to the insane amount of running he has done. Coming to a fence with barbed wire at the top was what caused him to stop and look at the mob in fear. The shouting of the angered villagers was all young Naruto could hear. Shaking with fear all he could do was wait with his back pressed against the fence. "Wh...why are you cha...chasing me? I didn't do a...anything!" Naruto tried to reason, but failed as a Jounin ran up to him and picked him up by the throat. Looking at the man, he wore the standard black pants with a black shirt that had a swirl sign on one side of his sleeve and the leaf symbol on the other. His vest was the symbol green with the swirl on the back. When Naruto looked at the man he froze in fear. On the man's face was a look of pure hatred. His eyes looked glassy and cold. "Shut up you stupid fox brat! You dare speak to us with such innocence!" Shaking his head the Jounin threw Naruto against the alley wall with enough force to crack a couple ribs. struggling to get up, Naruto looked at the man who threw him. Now that he could see the face of the attacker he let out a whimper.

The ninja pulled out a kunai and ran it along the younger boys collar bone. "I'm gonna show you your place demon!" Shouted the Jounin as he pushed down Naruto and stabbed his back. Screaming in pain, the blue eyed 'demon' thrashed around hoping to escape. Holding him down, the ninja began carving in words on Naruto's back. The villagers who were on the chase were cheering and celebrating. Through all this Naruto didn't shed a single tear. He cried out in pain but he never let tears fall when he was attacked. When the ninja was done he stood up and looked at his work. Naruto had lost conciseness during the carving and didn't feel what was happening next. For the next couple hours the villagers continued to kick, stab, stomp, and punch the poor boy. With a yell of terror Naruto woke up in covered in sweat. He sat up and for several minutes didn't do or say anything. He wore a blank look on his face. staring out his window at the rising sun. " **Hey kit...do you want to talk about it?"** Asked a concern Kyuubi. She saw the whole thing and through it all she shed silent tears. _'No, I'm OK Kyuubi Sensei. Thanks for you concern though.'_ He showed a soft smile and got out of bed. It wasn't the first time he had nightmares, nor would it be the last. Living alone has taught him to cope with almost anything. Kyuubi though wanted to help Naruto. Over the years of seeing what his life was like she grew to admire his kind heart and his determined soul. Through out his life, he was shunned and abused and even though it was torturing he never did anything back. It's not that he couldn't of, he is the adopted grandson of the Hokage. It was that he didn't want a reason for the villagers to hate him more and to make sure that the few people that he was close too didn't get looked down on.

Changing the subject Naruto decided to ask about his training. ' _So Kyuubi you said that today we would start something new, what is it?'_ Knowing full well of what he was trying to do. Kyuubi let it slide for now. " **Well since we've been working on your strength and speed for a month, I am gonna train you in some taijutsu styles."** Grinning and getting excited, Naruto went to the bathroom and showered for 15 minutes savoring the rarely hot water. After getting out he continued his morning rituals and got dressed. He put on a pair of black Jean like pants with dark blue stripes going down the sides with black weighted boots. His shirt was white with the kanji for 9 on the back and over it was his vest. Putting on his fingerless gloves he ran out the door and towards the training grounds. While running, images of the past were floating around Naruto's mind. He wasn't the type to dwell on the past but even he knew that he had problems. The only reason he doesn't talk about it is because he doesn't trust anyone with his secrets. Only his jiji knew all his secrets. Arriving at the training field Naruto snapped out of his daze and got excited for his taijutsu lesson. ' _Alright Kyuubi how do we do this?_ ' Thinking it over, Kyuubi thought of what style to teach him first. She though of all the styles that were well known for ninjas. There were the Snake style, tiger style, the gentle fist, she smirked at that one, and her favorite, fox style. " **Hmm, let's see. There are many types of taijutsu, but you should learn a style that uses your strength and speed."** After several minutes of thinking, Kyuubi smirked. She had the perfect fightifighting style that he could use. " **Ok Naruto I have a style that will allow you to over power your enemies with bone crushing, lightening fast attacks."** Getting excited Naruto started jumping up and down. ' _Oh man I can't wait!!! What style is it? Is it the Sage style? Iron fist?...'_ He went on about many other taijutsu but was soon silence by a increase in weight on his body making him fall. **"Don't get carried away now kit. Just because we're moving on doesn't mean it will be any easier."** Said the Kyuubi with a sadistic grin on her face. Naruto not being able to see it but felt it and shuddered. Missing to his teacher he let her continue. " **The first fighting style I will teach you will be Muay Thai. This type of fighting style allows you to use your hands, feet, knees and elbows. Because of my training in the past month, you will be able to use this technique with ease. It is also referred to as 'The Art of Eight Limbs'."** Standing up with a bit of trouble, Naruto was happy to finally learn something new. **"Alright, to get started I want you to warm up. You are to go to a tree and do 100 punches with each hand, 100 kicks with each foot, 100 hits with your elbows, and 100 hits with both your knees."** Getting serious, Naruto went to a big tree that looked sturdy enough to his liking. ' _Alright I have to beat up a tree. I thought this training would be more exciting.'_ He though/whined. Kyuubi heard this and just rolled her eyes. " **To be able to use Muay Thai you need to train your nerves to be able to take powerful hits. Starting with a tree is always a beginners start. The more you strengthen your nerves the harder you can dish out on your attacks."** Seeing the point of the training now, the whiskered boy pulled back his fist and punched the tree as hard as he could.

Naruto was shocked at the result of his punch. It hurt like hell but he felt a bit proud of what happened. His fist was inside the tree. It didn't go to far but for a first punch it showed potential. He took his fist out of the small hole and looked at his knuckles. They were purple with a bit of blood running down his hand but thanks to his teacher, it was healing already.

 _1 hour and 30 minutes later_

Sitting under the tree with his knuckles bruised and bleeding, his elbows throbbing, his knees a aching and his feet swollen, Naruto was rubbing his limbs trying to make the aches and pain go away. Kyuubi was impressed. A young human was taking well to the training methods of a 'young demon' and hasn't given up...yet. " **Alright kit I'll admit that I'm impressed with your tolerance for pain"** Realizing what she said Kyuubi gasped and covered her mouth. Naruto not realizing what she implied only gave a foxy grin and thought ' _Well thank you Kyuubi Sensei, I hope that I'm doing well so far.'_ Nodding nervously Kyuubi thought it was time for lunch. **"Ok Naruto you can go ahead and get lunch. I want you to get something other than ramen and I want you to wear your weights and increase them."** Disappointed about the ramen Naruto's stomach growled loudly and suddenly the weights felt heavier. _'Dang, I should of br_ _ought somethin' to munch on._ ' Deciding to go home and make himself a meal with what he has was the best option. Standing up he jumped a few times to get a feel of the new weight. He speed walked back to his apartment stopping a few times to rest his sore knees and feet. Finally arriving at his door he narrowed his eyes. On the door were carvings. Foul messages were all over the door and it really ticked him off. Ignoring it he opened the door and walked inside. **'He's just a kid...I'm...I'm sorry Naruto...kun.'** Kyuubi sat in her cage and sighed. She didn't like the way she currently treated Naruto. It was just to train him and make sure that he gets strong. She shook her head and sighed again.

In his kitchen he found the ingredients to meal that he thought would be healthy enough and at the same time, tasting good. He chopped up some vegetables and put some rice in a pot. Adding some spices to the vegetables he put some chicken on a pan and fried it to his liking. When the food was done he dished a plate and sat at the table. Clasping his hands together he said a small prayer and began to eat. Closing his eyes, Naruto cleared his mind and opened up his hearing. He heard the breeze and it was the most peaceful thing ever. Then he heard the everyday commotion of Konaha. He heard bits or conversations, carts going around, even the foot steps. Opening his eyes he realized all his food was gone. _'Hey Kyuubi Sensei, I have never heard of Muay Thai. Can you tell me more about it?'_ It now dawned upon Naruto that he really has never heard of the style nor seen any Shinobi use it. Nodding to herself the red fox got comfortable in her cage and prepared to tell her tale. **"Well the style focuses fast strikes of the hands, knees, elbows and feet. You train your limbs to bare hard strikes and cause great damage to your opponents. While also using this style you will focus on pressure points and bone joints to either paralyze, or take down your opponent. It was created by monks who wanted to protect their families and cattle from robbers..."**

Going on with her tale Kyuubi didn't realize that Naruto was stretching, getting his muscles ready for something extreme. **"Alrighty let's continue your training. I want you to cut down a tree branch and make a dummy put of it."** Not seeing the point the boy whined. _"What!?! Kyuubi Sensei you know wood will just break after a couple hits.'._ Smirking, the demon beauty looked out through Naruto's eyes and said **I will put a seal on the dummy so that it can withstand your strength. Also you can use it for kunai and shurikan practice."** Still grumbling about not seeing the point the boy ran into the woods to look for a perfect branch. Soon after walking in he had found his branch. The tree was huge with thorns running all along it. The branches were all different sizes but the one he was looking at was just the right size. Now Naruto being Naruto didn't know how to cut the branch down. Doing a face palm Kyuubi told him **"Use your sword kit, with your strength it should take a few swings."** Nodding with excitement he pulled out his scroll and channeled a small amount of chakara into it. Not even a second later there was a puff of smoke and the beautiful green sword was in his hands. Unsheathing the sword he swung it around a few times to get a feel o for it. **"Alright kit, just channel a small amount of chakara to your legs and jump. When you get near the bean h channel some to your arms and swing."** Naruto had a huge sweat drop after his teacher was done explaining what to do. He had to channel chakara one place then to another in seconds to able to pull off striking the branch. "Alright, I can do this...piece of cake..." He muttered to himself. Deciding to take a running start he took several steps back. Running at the branch he concentrated his chakara to his legs and jumped. Amazed at how he went he didn't realized the tree was coming closer. After noticing to late he crashed into the branch and fell to the ground.

Cursing to himself, he stood up again and glared cat the tree. At that moment, the branch had become Naruto's enemy. The Kyuubi was laughing her head off after she saw her container fail miserably. She gave him tops for jumping high enough to the branch but seeing him crash and fall ruined it. Cracking his knuckles, Naruto picked up his blade and stepped back again. "I am going to cut you down!" What shouted before he ran and jumped up again. This time he used too much chakara and flew over the branch and into another tree. Realizing now that he had another thing to work on Naruto cursed again. His coordination was terrible and his chakara control was difficult. So for the next couple hours that's what the blue eyed fox did. He practiced his coordination with his objective of cutting down the branch. After hours of practicing with his jumping and swinging, he thought he was ready. Walking back he steadied his breathe and ran towards the tree. Channeling enough chakara to reach the height of the beach to his legs, he lifted up his sword and cut the flow to his legs and pushed it to his arms. Not realizing it, Naruto added chakara to his blade as well making it sharper and cut the branch clean off the tree.

Shouting in victory the blonde ninja did a little dance of happiness. "Woo-hoo, I finally got it!" Kyuubi was impressed. In near hours the boy was able to concentrate his chakara to the perfect level for both his legs and arms. To a regular academy student it would lead to quick chakara exhaustion. **"Now that you have the branch I will send you a mental message on how to make efficient practice dummies. This will hurhurt a little so brace yourself."** Before Naruto could say anything a stinging sensation was felt in his head. Grunting he clutched his head and memories of someone making wooden dummies flashed in his mind. He saw wooden dummies that were shaped like people and had movable parts. He saw the materials that were needed to make the dummy and remembered the lay out of it. Coming back to reality the boy gasped and looked at the branch. He sealed his sword back into the scroll and poofed out one of his daggers. "Well, time to get to work..."

 _3 Hours Later_

Naruto sat in the training grown working on his almost complete practice dummy. While carving away at it with the dagger he realized it was getting easier each time, like cutting through clay. The dummy looked like an average person. it stood 5'9 with great movmovement. Using ninja wire to keep the limbs attached and movable was an excellent idea Naruto thought to himself. Standing the dummy up with a rope and swing it over a tree branch, he tied it to a rock to keep from falling. _'Ok Kyuubi Sensei, I made the dummy. What seal are you gonna put on it?'_ Asked the interested blonde. **"Well I'm gonna make a seal called 'Iron Wall' and put it on the chest of the dummy. The seal will put a protective chakara shield around it and withstand your attacks."** _'How are you gonna put it on the dummy if you are stuck sealed inside of me?'_ Naruto asked confused. **"Well I'm actually gonna use you for that. When the seal is done I want you to hold out your left hand wait for the seal to appear on your palm. When it appears I want you to place your calm on the chest of the dummy and let me complete the ritual."** Nodding enthusiastically, Naruto looked at his palm and waited. Kyuubi write-in the air with her index finger claw. Glowing letters of flame were floating in the air. The kanji for 'Iron' was in the air and soon Naruto felt his palm burn like it was being branded. Falling to his knees he cried out in pain and saw the seal on his palm. **"Hurry kit, the longer you have it on your hand the more it will burn."** Quickly getting to his feet, the suddenly energized boy ran to the dropped dummy and slammed his palm on the chest. After a few moments Naruto felt his palm healing. Smoke began to rise from the chest of the dummy. The seal was now on the dummy with a light blue glow fading away. **"Alright kit for this exercise you'll be doing the same thing. I want you to hit the parts of the dummy that I say as hard at you can. I will send you mental images of what the stances and strikes look like."**

After receiving the images, Naruto got into the basic stance. His legs were spread, bent and we'll balanced. His arms were upfront of him with his fist pointing at the tree. A moment of silence passed before he got into a Thai boxing stance.

Hours have passed since Naruto started his training again. Kyuubi was sending him images of how each stance was made, how each movement was done, how each strike was executed. Keeping his eyes closed and concentrating on the images he was receiving, Naruto's movements were surprisingly improving from when he first started that same day. Curious to know Kyuubi stopped sending the whiskered boy images of his training. Nodding and smiling to herself, she looked on in admiration. Since our hero was in a meditation like concentration, his body now moved naturally without the use of the images. **' _Very good Naruto-kun, you will make a strong Shinobi in the futur_** ** _e_**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alright to thats the end. I know its been like a moneth and im sorry but I broke my phone and had to wait to pay for a new one. I will try, i repeat try to update weekly. I must remind you i am still in school. Any who review and please leave any suggestions.


End file.
